1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for relaying communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for displaying, for example, a setting screen of an image processing apparatus including a web server function unit on a web browser executed in a terminal apparatus has been disclosed.
In addition, a protocol called Internet Printing Protocol (IPP) is known, in accordance with which an image processing apparatus and a terminal apparatus are connected to each other by the Internet and the image processing apparatus processes images through the Internet.
Furthermore, a draft of a protocol called IPP over Universal Serial Bus (USB) is known. The “IPP over USB” enables an image processing apparatus and a terminal apparatus to communicate with each other in accordance with the IPP in an environment in which the image processing apparatus and the terminal apparatus are connected to each other by USB.